


High-strung

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Noire's spell backfires, but every cloud has a silver lining, as Robin is about to show her.





	High-strung

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

Noire sighed dejectedly, looking around the details of her room for the umpteenth time. Though she shared house with her mother, it was a surprisingly quaint abode close to the center of Ylisstol but with enough land around it to separate it from its neighbors and guarantee the small family's privacy. Her room was equally normal, neat and clean just the way she liked it, with all of her prized sewing utencils on a dark brown desk. Her bed was big as well, having cost her a pretty penny, but it was worth it as she was a light sleeper who needed a lot of space to toss and turn and a soft mattress for her back.

Sighing again, she stared longingly at her bed. She sure wish she could be lying in it right now, but she was instead kept suspended in the air by her own backfired spell, and had been for the past thirty minutes.

She wasn't particularly worried. Her mother was out of the country and her lover was bound to come at any moment now, night having already fallen with the garden outside being lit up by only the stars and the moon. She was, however, embarrassed that she had not only put herself in a situation she couldn't escape from the bounds herself without waiting for the spell to recede, which could take another few hours, but also because she was dressed only in her smallclothes. She may have wanted to try a few spells on herself that Robin could use during their all too infrequent dates, and that may have not gone the way she had planned. 

The magical light she had summoned tied her by her wrist and ankles, separating her legs while keeping her arms tightly together above her head. She wasn't particularly high up, but her precarious situation was all too evident. Her legs were long and slender, much like the rest of her body, and they were currently held in a way that placed a mild strain on her thighs, a sensation she found herself enjoying a bit too much on her own, and she could only imagine how good she would've felt if Robin had been here. Her arms were getting tired, and the warm, soothing pulse of the binding light put her in an all too pleasant mood, but her lover wasn't there yet, so she would simply have to bear it.

Looking over her body for a change of pace, she inspected her underwear. She may not have dressed up in anything too fancy, but the black, small, tight panties and bra did look very good on her. She had almost no visible muscle to speak of, but her stomach was perfectly flat and toned, and her breasts were almost spilling out of their confinement. They had often been a source of frustration for her, their size completely disproportionate to the rest of her lithe frame, which put a strain on her back and made it difficult to enjoy shopping with Severa, not to mention it could hurt when the bowstring snapped back at them. However, she knew just how much Robin adored them, and Severa had more than once expressed her jealousy over the difference being 'so frickin' big', so she had learned to take pride in her assets and had read several books on how to properly put them to good use - one of which caused her to end up in this situation.

Hearing the outer door open and close, Noire took a few deep breaths before awkwardly trying to get the tactician's attention. "H-Hello, Robin."

"Heya!" Her tone was cheerful and warm as always.

"C-Could you maybe come in here and help me with something?" Noire asked, her voice trailing off towards the end of the sentence, the absurdity of her situation only now really dawning upon her.

Opening the door to her room soon thereafter, Robin's neutral expression was changed into one of amusement and intrigue, cocking one eyebrow with a sly smile as she closed the door behind her. "Oh my."

The tactician was a woman of incredible beauty, sporting long, white hair styled into two girlish pigtails that reached down to below her shoulders, standing in contrast to her more pensive personality. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, adorning a relatively thin face of fair complexion. Standing at only a few centimeters shorter than Noire, her build was fit and toned from her days in the field and the regular exercising she still did with Chrom, and she overall looked healthier than the lithe archer. While her breasts weren't as big as Noire's - she had yet to meet someone as well endowed as herself - they were still an impressive size, with only a small part visible through the thick, open cloak and beige tank top. What truly captured people's attention, however, was her lower body. Her hips were incredibly wide, and her thighs were much meatier than the rest of her body would've indicated. What's more, her frequently wore a black and purple mini skirt and matching thigh high socks; Noire could never wear something so revealing, but Robin seemed to enjoy the thrill of people watching on in envy, and that a strong gust of wind could easily bare her enormous ass for all to see if she weren't careful.

"Y-Yeah..." Noire breathed, looking to the side. "I'm, um, having a little trouble with my spell; do you think you could help me?"

Humming, Robin walkd up to her partner, then circled her interestedly. "It's a good spell, very impressive. But yes, I could help you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the archer said, "Thank you, Robin!"

"Buuut..." She chuckled, placing two fingertips on her Noire's stretched, flat stomach. "Is that really what you want? You must have tried this spell out for a reason...perhaps I should show you the..." She chuckled again, sounding very pleased with herself. "Ropes."

Blinking twice at the bad pun, Noire shook her head, trying to stay focused. She could feel her cheeks growing warm as Robin looked her in the eye, a predatory grin adorning her beautiful face. "Wh-What do you mean?"

The tactician continued, placing her cool palm on Noire's stomach, pushing gently and stroking the smooth skin. "Well...you didn't end up here on complete accident, did you? Half naked and all? Perhaps you'd like to share your fantasies with me?"

Noire sucked in a breath, her lover's hand feeling strangely good, like a gentle massage on tense muscles. Was this a result of the spell? Of her situation? She didn't know, but perhaps Robin would have the answers. "F-Fantasies?"

"You desire to be bound and dominated by your lover in a safe environment. There is nothing shameful about that." The tactician said, sounding almost comforting. "I can show you how good it can feel."

Feeling her cheeks blossoming, the younger woman was raging an internal battle. She had always had some unorthodox interests and fascinations in bed, but she had been too ashamed to bring them up. Now, an opportunity presented itself that could help her get out of her shell, and she felt like she had to take it. Between the warmth of the magical lights tying her, Robin's palm caressing her flexed belly, and the shameful situation she found herself in, Noire found it hard to resist the offer. 

When she said nothing but merely offered a small nod, the white-haired woman smirked victoriously. "Good. This is going to feel great for you, I promise! I may be rough, but that is merely part of the package for something like this, so simply tell me if you've had enough." She explained it gently, but once Noire, nodded again, she didn't hesitate to get to work immediately. 

Moving fast and with practiced grace, Robin stripped her lover of her undergarments, tossing them onto the bed with a sly smile. She placed her hand between Noire's legs, and rubbed her knuckle against the younger woman's most sensitive and private area. 

Noire shivered, sharply inhaling air as she struggled mildly against her bonds, the restriction they caused making her feel more vulnerable than ever, but it only served to arouse her. Even something so small as a knuckle grazing her pussy had an amplified effect, and she had to make an effort not to moan already. 

"Gods, your fat tits are just incredible." Robin whispered, her face so close to the gigantic mounds that Noire felt her warm breath upon her skin, not stopping the movements of her hands as she spoke. "I'm going to show them a real good time soon, don't you worry." 

Stepping away from the younger woman for a moment, the tactician removed her thick cloak and threw it onto the bed. Still maintaining eye contact, her neck arched slightly upwards due to Noire being suspended in the air, she stripped out of her tank top, followed by her cute, pink bra, tossing the clothes onto the bed together with her cloak and revealing her breasts in full. Large and as perfectly spherical as a pair of breasts could be, Noire found her girlfriend's chest to be far more alluring than hers, being of a nice size without being overwhelming and of a smoother shape. 

With half lidded eyes, Noire squirmed in place as she watched the white-haired woman sensually strip in front of her, missing her touch and wanting to feel her body against hers, but first she had to be kept in suspense, to be stewed in her own desire as she watched more and more of Robin's body be exposed. 

Grabbing ahold of the hem of her skirt, the older woman pulled it down agonzingly slowly, a knowing smile plastered on her face as she could tell from her partner's not so subtle straining against her bonds that she could barely wait for the tactician to continue. When the skirt fell to the ground, it dawned on Noire that Robin hadn't even been wearing panties in spite of the short length of her skirt, the risk of being caught, however small, impossible to resist. 

Letting her black thigh high socks remain, the tactician skipped over to the bound archer merrily, her pigtails swaying and her breasts bouncing lightly as she did so. 

Noire could feel her heart beating fast when Robin finally put her hands on the black-haired woman's enormous mounds. The hands sunk into the flesh as they tried to grab ahold of them, a more difficult task than one might expect due to their size. Immediately she let out a quiet whimper, closing her eyes as she focused on the sensation of the soft hands tightening their grip.

"Ooh, they're so soft...and so sensitive, right?" She asked, moving her index finger and middle finger of each hand to rub her nipples, making them harder just from a few circular motions.

Letting out a quiet yelp, the archer felt her core getting warmer and wetter, the strain of her bounds becoming more and more noticeable the more she struggled against them. Her legs were getting tired both from being pulled in opposite directions and from constantly being kept in a tense state, all the way down to her feet whose toes she curled as Robin's teasing of her nipples continued. 

Not satisfied by merely touching Noire's chest anymore, however, Robin leaned forward, burying her face in the archer's left breast, smelling the younger woman's scent of freshly cut grass, and then soon began sucking on one of her nipples. Her tongue circled the pink areola, wettening it with her saliva as her mouth greedily sucked on the hard nub, and between her own moaning, the archer could hear the friction of her lover's tongue against her skin.

"Mm-aaah..." Noire mewled, shaking her arms weakly against their restraints. It felt even better than usual, was it because of the restraints? As Robin buried her face within the valley between her breasts, licking and kissing every area that she possibly could, and sucking on her pink nipples as though they were the sweetest of candy, the younger woman felt a pressure slowly build up in her chest, and the intensity only increased with time and the harsh ministrations they received. They were being kneaded like dough now, and Noire arched backwards as Robin used two hands to massage one breast, tugging at it while keeping it in an iron grip. 

Head spinning, the black-haired woman was taken by surprise when the tactician once again returned to her sensitive nipples, letting out a sharp cry. Robin moved from one tit to the other, applying equal amount of pressure to both of them. She could feel herself getting closer to her limits just from this, her body tense and her mind trying to keep up with the sensations washing over her body. 

With her head between the gigantic breasts, Robin looked up at her girlfriend with a grin. Noire could smell a faint scent of vanilla, and her girlfriend's hair tickled her chest, and the warmth of her cheeks spread through her own body. "Come on, let it all out, Noire! I want to hear you scream as you cum just from me massaging your oversized udders!" 

As if cumming by command, Noire reached her peak, letting out a shriek just as she had been instructed. Her body twitched as waves of pleasure rolled throughout her body at periodic intervals. The pressure in her breasts built up to the bursting point, and from her nipples, thin streams of white milk shot out through the air in an arc, eventually landing on the floor.

That is, until Robin grabbed ahold of her breasts and pressed her palms into them from each end, spraying the milk all over herself as she closed her eyes with an open mouth, getting plenty of it inside but even more came on the outside, coating her face, hair, and chest in the white liquid. However, the tactician didn't mind, but rather seemed to relish in it, licking her lips to taste even more of it as the streams continued to cover her skin.

Noire rolled her eyes into the back of her head, letting out a few weak, stuttering sounds. Her orgasm felt as thought it was lasting forever; being strung up and milked felt too good! A twisted smile spread across her face as she reached a second orgasm without her first ever really stopping. Her fingers and toes curled up and arched her back as much as she could, straining against her bonds. 

"KYAAAUHAAAA!" She screamed as Robin began sucking on her nipples again, not getting enough of Noire's taste. She was too sensitive now, this was too much! The tactician's lips felt like they were adding dry grass to a campfire with every suck. As she began slipping in and out of consciousness, a strange, distorted giggle escaped her lips as she struggled against the light that bound her - and with a faint, humming sound, her bonds broke! Falling backwards against the floor, she felt herself get caught by Robin before she blacked out.

She didn't know for how long she remained unconscious, but when she opened her eyes, it was still night, and her body was still warm, sweaty, and feeling the aftershocks of two consecutive, powerful orgasms. Lying on her back, a few droplets of milk still trickled from out of nipples down her breasts, which rose and fell with every deep breath that she took. 

Sitting up, her arms shook slightly as she used them for support. Massaging her wrists which were still a little sore from having been tied up, she saw that Robin had placed a large glass of water next to her, and she grabbed ahold of it with a smile and emptied it in one go, then ran her hand through her short, midnight black hair, her hand getting mildly damp due to the sweat.

After a few minutes of calm silence, the door to her room opened carefully, and Robin's head peeped through a crack before opening it completely. She was still naked barring the thigh highs, but she had obviously cleaned up since their last encounter. 

Sitting down next to Noire with a careful smile, she asked, "Heh, hey there, sugar. You okay?"

Nodding with a weak smile, the archer replied "Mm-hmm. Th-That felt really good, you know..."

"Heh." Robin chuckled, flicking a pigtail with the back of her hand before leaning in for a kiss, catching the younger woman by surprise. Her warm tongue gently massaged hers, and when she pulled back, a strand of saliva connected their mouths. "You're so cute. I just couldn't help but worry; my girlfriend is half skin and bone and half tits! I'm afraid a breeze could knock you over, or something."

"Hmpf!" Noire scoffed with a pout, inflating her cheeks while looking out the window away from Robin. "Rude! Also, s-stop exaggerating!"

"Why? I love your fat tits!" Robin declared, kissing her again before burying her face between her breasts again, causing Noire to sit up straight as her breathing intensified, the smallest touch feeling way too good at the moment. "I guess there's little need to exaggerate, given how big they are."

Embracing the tactician, Noire stroked her hair, enjoying the warm breath against her body. "You're such a pervert. I don't talk about your butt nearly as often as you talk about my boobs."

Smirking and planting a kiss in the valley between Noire's mounds, Robin looked up at her lover. "Well I wouldn't mind it! It really is something, huh?" 

"It sure is."

"Hu-huuum..." Robin sang, pulling back as she lied down on her stomach, giving her own ass two gentle taps. "You should show me how much you love it, like how I constantly worship your boobs."

Seeing the impressive form of Ylisse's grandmaster spread out on the floor of her room carried with it a certain rush, Noire found, and thought it was a good idea. As the tranquil night remained eventless and quiet outside, the small room once again began to heat up as the archer got down on all fours and placed a kiss on the side of Robin's huge, round ass. Once she got a growl of approval, she tenderly massaged the large cheeks, giving them two gentle slaps that sent them jiggling like jelly.

Chuckling, Robin put her arms beneath her head and looked to the side, getting comfortable as she shook her hips. "Mm, that does feel nice." 

Continuing the massage, Noire eventually extended it her partner's lower back and above, eventually positioning herself on the huge rear. Once there, she kissed the tactician's back from top to bottom, then turned her around. Meeting the devious blue eyes with her own, she planted her gargantuan chest on top of Robin's, feeling their nipples grind against each other as she dived in for another kiss. Even though she was lying on top, the tactician was quick to take control of the meeting of their tongues, just the way Noire liked it.

The vanilla scent was so comforting to the archer, as desire flamed up inside her yet again, she also felt warm and safe in the embrace of her lover, wrapped in both her arms and scent.

Breaking from the kiss and looking down, Robin said, "I'm no slouch in the boob department but they almost disappear into yours, heehee." She sounded happy, shaking her body a bit to make their breasts moved as they were squished between their two bodies. 

Sighing with a tired smile, Noire moved higher up along Robin's body until her chest buried the white-haired woman's face.

"Aah, paradise~." Robin sang, her voice muffled by the ocean of soft, snow white flesh. "Your fat udders are just the best~."

"Heh, would you even like me if I didn't have, um, these?" She asked jokingly. She may have been an insecure person, but Robin's feelings for her were something she had never doubted for a second.

Placing two kisses on the inner side of Noire's tits, Robin said, "Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy them! I mean look at them!" She grabbed them and gave them a small squeeze, though she kept her face buried under them. "You also make the cutest face when you lactate! You must really enjoy being milked like a common cow."

"I-I do not!" Noire protested without any vigor, bouncing up and down alongside the tactician as if to shut her up by moving her chest, distracting the older woman. She wasn't quite ready to admit that being strung up like that had felt so good that she couldn't get her mind off of it. Robin would never let her live it down!

Moving her warm body down along Robin's cooler one, Noire kissed her girlfriend on the lips once more.

Smacking her lips, the tactician said, "Someone is already ready for more huh. I would've thought you'd be out of it for longer given the lewd noises coming from that pretty little mouth of yours, but I think I know how I can put that to better use than just kisses."

"Oh?" Noire asked, intrigued.

"Lie down on your back." Robin said, and the younger woman soon slid off of the tactician's fit, toned body and did as she was told. Robin sat up and scooted over to Noire, then placed her massive ass over her head, covering it completely as the archer felt her lover's pussy brushing against her mouth. "Now lick." She commanded.

Doing just that, Noire grabbed ahold of the older woman's thick rear and heard her let out a sharp, pleased cry once the black-haired woman's tongue was brought against her wet entrance. It tasted surprisingly sweet, and being below her lower like this, almost pinned down, once again got Noire's blood pumping like nothing else, and she quickly got into what she was doing.

"Nnghaaa, just like that, Noire! Ooh, you're really enthusiastic about this, huh?" Robin teased, turning her body slightly to look down on her girlfriend, then remembered that her entire face was covered by her lower body. 

Giving the older woman a sharp slap on one of her huge cheeks, the archer smiled to herself, closing her eyes and continuing her work. What she hadn't prepared for, however, was when she felt Robin leaning forward and administrating the same care to Noire. Eyes shooting up wide again, digging her nails into Robin's sides. She let out a sputtering sound that was muffled as soon as it escaped her lips, and all she could do was to keep licking the sweet, tasty juices of her lover.

Their licks grew sloppier and more intense as they lost themselves in their passion. Robin occasionally lift up her head to either moan or say something raunchy that only riled Noire up even more, comments about how much she loved having her enormous ass worshipped, the feeling of the archer's body against her, and the deliciousness of her nectar. 

Tensing her legs, the black-haired woman could feel that she was already getting close to the edge after only a few minutes. The last session had really taken its toll on her, and her breasts were still really sensitive; even now she could feel the pressure building up again even though they were only grazing Robin. Even before they could burst, droplets of milk were once again trickling down her breasts or dampening the tactician's skin. Rolling her eyes up in the back of her head, she tried to resist; she couldn't orgasm before Robin did! That wouldn't be fair, after all. And with that in mind, she pressed on.

"Uuhnnn..." Robin moaned, taking a small break while Noire continued, relentless in her pursuit of making them both cum at the same time. "Y-You're still going at it!" She breathed, her voice thick and dripping with arousal. "Oh gods, I'm gonna cum!" 

And as soon as she had said it, it happened. She let out a sharp cry and tensed her body, but even still moved down to continue pleasuring her girlfriend. Finally, Noire could allow herself to cum as well, and the two women were ravaged by satisfaction, brought to new heights as they kept licking each other throughout. 

Once they stopped, they remained still and quiet for a few seconds before Robin jumped off of her lover, then lied next to her. Kissing her, they exchanged not only saliva but also tasted each other's juices. 

"That was great!" Robin exclaimed happily, bringing Noire to her chest and stroking her slender back. "I had kind of planned to keep you bound in the air and then used both of the huge dildos I brought with me but then you broke free. Kind of glad you did though; this felt really good! You're a natural, you pervert."

Noire laughed, nuzzling her gaunt cheeks against one of Robin's breasts. "I'm the pervert, I see. And does Chrom know his right hand woman doesn't wear panties under that mini skirt? You're so indecent!"

"Hey hey hey, Chrom doesn't need to know about that." Robin said hurriedly, hugging Noire tighter as if to silence her. "And let's not bring work into this. When do you think you'll be ready to tie yourself up like that again, anyway?"

Grinning devilishly with a light blush on her cheeks, Noire said, "H-How about we do that right now?" She was surely crazy; her body was already sluggish and sore. She was tired, and guaranteed to pass out even quicker this time, but her girlfriend's influence and ideas had taken root in her, and being strung up and milked again with a dildo inside of her, all while at the mercy of her lover, was too appealing of an idea to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Noirevember community event. I wanted to write one of the series' best girls and celebrate her month, and the good people of the Fire Emblem rule 34 subreddit voted for this scenario together with female Robin. 
> 
> I've also been thinking of finishing Robin's Mansion one of these days. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought in a comment!


End file.
